


When I met you

by graceofhisangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, F/F, Gen, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Sex, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceofhisangel/pseuds/graceofhisangel
Summary: When Dean agrees to go on a summer vacation trip with Sam and his girlfriend Eileen he didn't expect to meet a very beautiful guy.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	1. Taco Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this first chapter of my very first fanfic!!! :)))

“I’m going to write the number down,” Sam said as the radio broadcast repeated the number again. He took out a pen and wrote the number down on the back of his hand.

“I still don’t see why you want to go on this trip?” Dean asked looking at his brother over his shoulder. 

“Because DEAN, It’s going to be summer vacation in less than a week and we have nothing planned. I don’t want to spend it at home doing nothing.” Sam said resting the back of his head on the cool, leather seat of the impala. 

Dean sighed, “I guess you're right, even though you and Eileen are always leaving little ol’ me alone.” he smiled. 

“Another reason why this trip would be great, we’ll be able to hangout, It’s been a long time since you’ve been our third wheel” Sam smiled elbowing Dean lightly. Dean laughed sarcastically. 

“I am a joy to be around.” Dean said “But I’m still not okay with flying.” 

“Come on Dean, it’s going to be alright, I’ll be there to hold your hand if you need me to.” Sam said patting Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean rolled his eyes, “Gee, thanks Sam.” he looked at his brother and asked “You gonna call or what?” A smile grew on Sam’s face “I’ll ask Eileen, I’m sure she’s going to say yes.” 

Dean was lying on his bed when Sam came into his room and told him he’d already called and they told him they’d call back soon to let him know if they had won the trip or not. He also told him they were going to pay for one room. They talked for a bit on the things they wanted to do when they got there. 

There was a knock at the door and Sam left to answer it. Dean thought about the trip, sure he was scared of flying but he was also excited, spending time with Sam and his girlfriend who also happened to be one of Dean’s friends was going to be awesome. He heard laughter from the living room and decided to check what was going on. He saw his brother bending forward with laughter. Eileen and Charlie were in the kitchen, laughing as well.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Dean asked. 

“Hi” Eileen said taking deep breaths.

“Hey, Dean!” Charlie said walking over to him “I kinda tripped on the mat and these bully’s found it hilarious” she said shaking her head with a smile. 

“I’ll kick their asses if you want?” Dean asked putting his arm around Charlie’s shoulders. 

“Thanks Dean” she said. 

Eileen lifted her hands up “Alright, Alright we’re sorry” she looked at Sam “right Sam?”. 

Sam nodded, his face scrunched up to keep himself from laughing, “Yeah we're sorry.” 

“Since Dean was the only one who didn’t laugh he’s the only one who gets to eat pie.” she said walking over to the kitchen counter and bringing up a cherry pie. 

“Alright” Dean said. 

“But he didn’t see how funny it was” Eileen complained.

Charlie looked at her, “Right, sorry” she said smiling.

Charlie grinned “After dinner though.”

Dean frowned but nodded in agreement, “Let’s make dinner then.”  
It was was tuesday which meant they were having tacos. Dean cooked the meat while Sam and Eileen heated up the beans and chopped vegetables, even though Dean didn’t see why they needed them. Charlie made some of her delicious lemonade.

After they finished making the food they walked over to the dinner table to eat. Sam and Dean were fighting over the guac Eileen made when Charlie asked “I heard you guys are going on a trip.” 

Dean turned to answer her and Sam snatched the guacamole, grinning. Dean rolled his eyes and said “Yeah, Sam heard a Radio broadcast that said they were raffling of trips to New York,” he paused for a second and in the blink of an eye snatched the guac away from Sam. Sam’s jaw dropped, the spoon still in his hand. Dean carefully drizzled some on his Tacos and stuck his tongue out to Sam, then handed it back. Sam shook his head, and continued pouring some on his food “You wanna come to?” Dean asked taking a bite of his taco. 

Charlie and Eileen chuckled at them both. “No, even if I wanted to I kinda already made plans with someone” Charlie said, looking down at her food. Eileen looked at her and saw she was blushing. Charlie looked up and saw they were all staring at her, “What?” she asked. 

Dean chuckled, his mouth full “Is she cute?” 

“Yeah” Charlie said blushing a small smile spreading across her face, “I met her at the bakery where we always get the pie from.” 

She told them all about her and how they had gone out on a couple dates. Sam and Eileen gave her advice on how to win her over for sure. Then they turned the questions around to Dean. He told them how the people he had seen just wanted a one night stand. Even though he played for both teams he wasn’t getting much luck. Sam and Eileen looked at each other and saw Dean seemed a little down, so after dinner they ate pie and let Dean go crazy with the whipped cream. They watched a movie and then offered to take Charlie and Eileen back to their dorm. When they got back to their apartment, they were both so tired they fell asleep as soon as they hit their beds. 


	2. 8 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Eileen get ready before going on the trip. One small thing leads to another.

They next morning he heard Sam knocking at his door letting him know it was 8:00 o'clock and he had to get to class early to have time to finish an assignment. Dean opened his eyes immediately and shot up straight. How could he forget that he needed to turn in a few assignments too. He was up faster than he had been in a long time. Sam was waiting for him in the car by the time he had finished getting ready and packed his two thermo flasks of coffee.  
"Two thermoflasks?" Sam asked, closing his laptop.  
"It's going to be a very busy day Sammy, I need all the energy I can get." Dean said turning the key and peeling out of the parking lot.  
Before class started he decided to head to the library to work for a bit. The first few hours of class were tiresome. Luckily when Charlie walked over to him with his meatball sub, she also had a cup of coffee for him. They talked for a while, Dean told her he still had a lot of work to do so he rushed to the library to use the computers. He ended up staying at the library for a few hours after classes were over. He was determined to at least finish two of his assignments. Sam texted him and said he was going to hang out with Charlie since Eileen also had to turn in a few things too. They agreed to meet up at Charlie and Eileen's dorm later. It was around 9:48 when Dean got to the dorm. They ordered take out and watched videos about ghost and alien sightings. Afterwards they played a couple board games. 

Charlie walked with Dean to the front of the dorm where he had parked Baby. They wanted to give Sam and Eileen some space. Dean used this opportunity to ask Charlie about her girlfriend. “Is she treating you right?” he asked her. 

“Yeah, she’s great” she said with a small smile.

He smiled and nodded he was happy for his friend, she had found someone special. He just felt bad for his own misfortune. 

“Dean” she said, placing her small had on his shoulder, “Don’t be too hard on yourself, I’m 100 percent sure you’ll find the right guy or girl.” she said smiling. She must have noticed his smile fade into a small frown. 

“Yeah” he said. 

He felt a lump on his throat, he thought so too. It had been a long time since he was with someone. For some reason the fact that he was bisexual, bothered people. He guessed it was because there was a greater chance that he would cheat with either gender. That pissed him off, it was as if nobody trusted him to be loyal enough. He wanted someone to hold and kiss. He wanted to share special moments with them. He had kind of given up on this, but here Charlie was reassuring him and giving him hope of finding his soulmate. He felt Charlie’s arms wrap around his waist. She caught him off guard, but afterwards he settled his arms around her back he gave her a tight squeeze. They let go after a while, he smiled at her, happy he had such a great best friend. 

They talked about the remaining days of school until Sam finally appeared through the doorway. She gave Sam a small nod and waved goodbye to them both. After Dean saw her disappear through the front door he drove home. The last few days of school went by pretty fast. 

They hung out with Charlie the most they could since they weren't going to see her for a whole week. The Radio station had called Sam to tell him they had won the trip and would be leaving at 9:00 on Sunday morning. 

The day before Dean couldn’t sleep he was so nervous but at the same time excited. He packed a duffel bag with his clothes, thing that helped him stay calm, and a few other items. 

On sunday morning they went to pick Eileen up pretty early and they headed out to have breakfast. They drove up to the Airport and Dean said his long goodbye to Baby, he even cried a bit. They headed inside and when it was time to board Dean started to get even more anxious. His legs started to shake as he walked to his seat. Luckily, he was sitting next to Sam and Eileen, or so he thought. 

“Excuse me, sir?” he turned to his right and saw a blonde woman was talking to him “Yes?” he asked his voice shaking. 

“I’m sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if my son could sit there it's just I don’t want him to sit so far away from me” she said. 

He was quiet for sometime but finally managed to say, “Yeah, alright” he got up his legs shaking just a bit. 

“Dean” he heard Sam say. 

He turned to look at his brother, “It’s alright Sam.” even though it wasn’t, he walked to the row behind Sam and saw there were people sitting there so he kept walking even further back. He looked back at Sam and gave him a reassuring smile. He wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into someone.

“Shit! Sorry” he said looking at who he had bumped into and saw a cute guy staring back at him. He had dark hair and some of the bluest eyes Dean had ever seen. He gave him a small smile and saw him look down. He noticed the blush on his face. 

“It's alright” he said. Dean had actually forgotten about his anxiety and was to busy staring at the beautiful man in front of him. He felt people were standing behind him waiting to walk to the back of the plane. 

“Are these seats taken?” Dean asked looking to his right at the empty seats. 

“N-no” he answered Dean, the guy walked to the seat next to the window and sat down. 

Dean followed him and couldn’t help but check him out. He sat in his seat and put his hand on the arm rest. He accidently put his pinky on the other guys pinky. He watched him as he moved his hand away, and Dean chuckled, “What’s your name?” he asked him. 

The guy looked him in the eyes and said “Castiel”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the second chapter, dont worry there's more to come. Anyways feel free to comment or leave kudos, I truly enjoy just writing this, and letting other read it too. Hope your all having a great day!!! 
> 
> -K🖤


	3. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's very nervous when it comes to flying hopefully he has someone to help him through it.

Dean repeated it in his head, what a beautiful name he thought. He realized he was still staring at Castiel, then quickly said “I’m Dean”. Castiel looked back at him, his blue eyes steady on him, Dean felt he could get lost in his eyes.

“Your eyes are so beautiful” he realized he had said out loud, because Cas looked away and Dean could see how flustered he was. Cas looked up at him, he didn’t know how long they were sitting there just staring at each other. He heard the pilot in the intercom say that they were about take off, he snapped out of the daze he was in. He took a deep breath and reclined into his chair. His breathing got louder as he felt the plane start to move. He opened his eyes and saw Sam and Eileen poke their heads out to looked at him. They mouthed you okay? and Dean nodded in response to busy trying to breathe. He left his things in the small compartment above the row Sam and Eileen were sitting at. Cas must have finally decided to tell Dean to shut up because he felt a tap on his shoulder. 

“Here” he said holding out an ipod, earphones and small game in which you had to try to get all the little hoops into the spikes that were floating in water. Dean gave him a small chuckle and took the stuff from his hand, “Thanks” he said. Cas noticed how anxious he was, and gave him a wide smile, that made Dean’s heart skip a beat. He looked through all the music saved on the ipod and saw metallica. He placed one of the earbuds in his ear and offered the other one to Cas. As soon as he heard the music play he started to feel calmer. Cas had to scoot in pretty close since his earphones only stretched so far, but Dean didn’t mind. While he listened to music with Cas he worked on getting all the hoops in. He was so close, he needed one more but as soon as he pressed the button to push the hoop up all of them on that side came loose. Cas laughed, Dean looked at him smiling and thought it was the best sound he had ever heard. Cas extended his hand out and asked “May I?”. 

“Sure” Dean said handing him the game. After a few tries Cas managed to get all the hoops in. Dean was pretty impressed “How the hell did you do that so fast?!”.

Cas chuckled “I’ve had a lot of practice” he put the game in between them and showed Dean a trick into getting three at a time in. They talked and laughed for a while, not realizing they were being loud. The people in the row in front of them turned around to look at them both. One was a man who had blonde hair, a small beard coming in and blue eyes. Cas’s were prettier he thought. The other was a young woman with dark hair and brown eyes. They both raised their eyebrows and gave Cas a smile. Cas shook his head and smiled at them. Dean figured Cas must have known them. The man turned to look forward while the woman winked at Cas. She batted her eyelashes and threw a kiss at him. For some reason seeing Cas blush at this, bothered Dean. A weird feeling started to form in his stomach he just didn’t know what. After what seemed like a life time the woman finally turned around. He turned to look at Cas who was still smiling, he saw his smile fade and Dean knew he was glaring. He shook his head and pushed away his thoughts and weird feelings. 

“Sorry” said Dean, after all he had no reason to glare at him he didn’t know him very well, and Cas had been nothing but kind to him. 

“It’s okay” Cas said. He heard the flight attendant walking by and asked her to stop. He looked over at Cas and asked him if he wanted something. 

“Uh, some porkgrinds?” he asked. The flight attendant gave him a small bag, he then asked for two sodas and jerky. 

“Thank you” Cas said as Dean handed him a soda. They were quietly eating for a while when Dean asked Cas why he was going to New York. 

“Well my friend called this radio station, since they were raffling trips to New York, she thinks It’ll be a good way to kick off summer vacation.” 

“No way, man me too.” Dean said smiling “My little brother called, cause he thinks its a good way to spend time together, even though I’m basically the third wheel.” 

Cas laughed. “But its not so bad, I like spending time with my brother and his girlfriend.” 

Dean turned to look at Cas. His gaze softened and he let out a big sigh. He was getting lost in his big blue eyes again. He came closer to Cas. He looked down at his lips and licked his own. He imagined kiss him. Feeling his soft lips on his own. He had the sudden urge to hold his face and kiss him hard. He wanted to hold his waist and feel him press against him. They were close now so close he could feel Cas’s breath on his face. He really wanted to kis-

“Cas!!” he looked over to his side and saw the blonde man from before, grinning. Dean looked away his face heating up, Cas looked at the man, clearly very flustered. 

“What?!” he asked him. 

“Just wanted to let you know where almost there” he said chuckling.

“Thank you, Balthazar” Cas said shaking his head in disbelief. 

He turned back and whispered to the girl next to him. They both sat in silence. Dean couldn’t keep the image of kissing Cas out of his head. Just thinking about it made Dean hard. He had to stop thinking about it because he couldn't let Cas see what was going on between his legs. 

When it was time to land Cas took Dean's hand and held it, smiling at him for comfort. It helped him calm down immediately. It also helped to see Cas blushing as he held his hand the whole time. When they landed Sam and Eileen rushed to the back to check on Dean. Sam patted his backing asking him how he stayed so calm. Before leaving the airplane he turned to look back and said “See you later, Cas.” Cas smiled back at him as he saw the young dark haired woman put her hand on his shoulder. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter!!!!! Super happy to finally have it out. Hope you like it. 
> 
> -K 🖤


	4. The bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean choose to stay in, but he gets hungry so he decides to go out. He finds himself again with the blue eyed beauty.

When they got back to the motel room it was around 2 in the afternoon. Dean was stuffed and all he wanted to do was sleep. He told Sam and Eileen that because there were three of them and only two beds they should get their own room. 

"This way you two can have time to snuggle and you know what, without me interrupting you." said Dean with a big grin on his face. 

"Alright fine," Sam said "So, are you going to come with us or not." 

"You two go spend sometime together before I annoy you for the rest of the week" Dean said walking over to a bed. 

"Your loss" said Eileen grabbing her purse and taking Sam by the hand "We'll be back to get our stuff." 

"Uh huh" Dean said eyeing the bed. He had the room all to himself and could sleep for as long as he wanted, he thought it couldn't get any better until he walked over to the bed and saw a little box that said magic fingers.

"Awesome" he said fishing for some quarters in his pockets. He lay down and fell asleep to the shaking of the bed.

He slept for about an hour and a half and when he woke up he was hungry again. He decided to take shower before heading out to look for some food. 

"Alright" he said looking in the mirror and wiping his face dry. He pulling out his phone to look up the closest bar or restaurant around. He found a place called Pamela's which was a restaurant and a bar. Since it was only a few blocks away he decided to walk and enjoy the scenery. There were cars all over the road. It was so lively, some of the tallest skyscrapers he had ever seen had screens displaying movie trailers and body products. 

As soon as he walked in he could hear the loud music playing. The bright lights and how packed it was. He looked around for a open spot at the bar and walked over quickly. He sat down and ordered a beer. He spun on the stool and drank his beer looking around the bar, that's when he spotted him. He was sitting at a table alone drinking beer as well. He got up and walked over to him. 

"Hey Cas" 

"Hello, Dean" he said, as he picked up his beer to drink it. Dean sat down beside him and looked at the table, he saw two empty beer bottles. "You drink those already?" he asked him. 

"Yup" Cas answered. Seeing as how he had to catch up to him he finished his beer in less than 10 seconds, and raised his hand to get the bartenders attention to ask for one more. 

"Woah, that was fast" Cas said.

Dean shrugged "One of my many talents" he looked at Cas and asked "You here alone?"

"No" Cas said shaking his head "My brother is somewhere, hitting on someone and my friend..." he said looking around "is somewhere around here. They ditched me I guess." 

"Are you here alone?" Cas asked.

"Yeah, I ditched Sam and Eileen" he took the beer from the waiter and thanked him. He began to drink his beer, when he realized what Cas had said, "Wait your friend? I thought she was your girlfriend."

"Who Meg?" Cas said confused. 

"Yeah, I think, I don't know her name. It's just on the plane, she was flirting with you" Dean looked down at the table. He felt a little embarrassed. 

"She just likes to tease," he paused for a second "I haven't had a boyfriend in…forever." 

Wait, wait boyfriend? Dean thought to himself. He tried to sound calm even though his mind was rushing with a million thoughts. 

"Well, me neither" he finally decided to say, he grinned, watching as Cas's eyes widened. 

"Why so surprised?" he asked Cas. 

"Because I though you were into woman and most likely taken" Cas said while blushing. 

Dean smiled and thought he is just to cute. He chuckled to himself. "I was thinking, how such a beautiful guy like you could be single?" Dean said grinning at him. He saw Cas playing with his fingers and before he could stop himself he but his hand under Cas's chin and lifted his head up. He caught Cas's eyes and they just stared at each other for the longest time before Dean pulled him closer for a kiss. He just couldn't help himself any longer. 

Cas's lips were soft. Dean kissed him and then sucked on his bottom lip Cas moaned and put his hand on Dean's neck. He wanted to keep kissing him, but didn't want so many people around. After he played for them both. He held Cas's hand until they reached his room. He really hoped Sam and Eileen weren't in there because it sure would have been awkward. They didn't even make it past the door before Dean started kissing him again. He pressed Cas against the door as soon as it was closed and locked. Dean put one hand on his hip and the other he kept around his neck. They kissed each other hard. Dean slid his tongue into Cas's mouth. He felt Cas suck on it. He bit Cas's bottom lip softly, and heard Cas moan. He pulled on it and sucked it. They pressed their bodies against each other. Cas wrapped his hands around Dean's neck and hair and played with it as they kissed. Dean felt his erection grow and rub onto Cas's leg. He knew Cas was hard too, because he felt it rub against his own. They both moaned as they kissed each other faster. He kissed Cas's jaw and made his way down to his neck. He started to kiss him and bite him softly enough to not leave a mark. Cas moaned and arched his back, rubbing his hard cock against Dean's. 

"Dean" Cas moaned "please"

Dean felt a shiver down his spine, something about the way Cas moaned his name turned him on even more. 

He whispered in Cas's ear "Of course baby" and sucked on his earlobe making Cas moan louder.

He lifted him up, carefully wrapping his arms around his back. Cas wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Dean kissed him as they made their way to the bed. By the time they got to the bed they were both already panting. He reached over to his duffel bag and pulled out some lube. He loved himself for always being prepared. He took Cas's shirt off and kissed him. Cas pulled Dean's shirt off of him, and ran his hands over Dean's bare back. He wanted to feel Dean's skin on his fingers as they kissed. 

Dean worked his way down on Cas, he kissed him along his jaw, then behind his ear. Cas moaned, griping Dean's hair. He placed soft kisses along his chest and around his nipples. He slowly started to suck on his left nipple, while rubbing the other one in between his fingers. He licked them in circles, before biting them and pulling on them, making Cas whimper in delight. He kissed his stomach and made it down to his jeans. He could see how hard Cas was through his pants. He rubbed it with the palm of his hand making Cas shake and grip the bed sheets. He unbuttoned them and pulled them down along with his boxers. He could see all of Cas now, every inch of him. 

"God your beautiful" he said to Cas while kissing him. Cas smiled his face growing red. He opened the bottle of lube and put some on his hands. He grabbed Cas's cock gently and wrapped his fingers around it. Cas let out a small whimper and he bit his bottom lip. Seeing Cas bite his lip made him crazy, he swooped in for another hard kiss. Cas moaned as Dean kissed him and started to rub his hand up and down on Cas's hard cock. He started slow, nipping at Cas's nipples as he rubbed him. He felt as the warm pre cum ran down his knuckles. Everytime he bit Cas's earlobe and rubbed him harder, it made him grip the sheets tighter. He sped up, Cas curled his toes as he held Dean's face. Seeing Cas like this made Dean want to kiss him so hard until they both ran out of breath. He pushed Cas into the bed as he kissed him sliding his wet tongue into Cas's warm mouth. Cas moaned into his mouth and sucked on his tongue. Cas's grip on his neck tightened, he pulled away to say "Dean, I-" Cas didn't need to finish, Dean felt the warm liquid spray across his stomach. Cas threw his head back, Dean rubbed his nose on his neck and kissed his Adam's apple. Cas moaned, pressing his forehead onto Dean's. He looked Dean in the eyes, his eyes full of lust.

"Oh, Cas" was all he managed to say before he slammed his mouth on his. He kissed him over and over again. He didn't stop until they were both out of breath, their lips aching. It had been so long since he had been with someone, like this. He felt Cas's hand run down his back, then to his jeans. He unbuttoned them, Dean could hear his labored breathe. 

"Now, let me help you." Cas said slipping out from under Dean. He sat up, then walked off the bed. Dean stood straight, he felt Cas wrap his arms around his waist as he kissed his neck he nuzzled his nose behind Dean's ear and sucked on that spot. Dean moaned, Oh God he thought. He felt his dick getting harder by the minute. He pulled away to look at Cas, he couldn't believe his luck, to be able to spend this time with him. He kissed him lightly and as they pulled away he pulled on Cas's bottom lip. He felt Cas push him down on the bed to sit. Cas looked at him longingly, looking at him up and down. The gaze in Cas's eyes made Dean very hard. Cas unzipped his fly and bent down on his knees. Dean helped him as he slid out of his jeans. 

Cas bit his lip, and looked up at Dean, "Your so hard." he said licking his lips. 

"No thanks to you" Dean said. Cas chuckled, warmth rose from his chest to his face. 

Dean felt Cas's warm hand wrap around his hard cock. Cas opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He licked from the base all the way to the tip. Dean felt the wet, warmth from Cas's tongue on his sensitive skin. 

"Fuck" was all he managed to say, through his deep breaths. The sides of Cas's mouth curved to form a smile. He opened his mouth wide, the tip of Dean's cock was inside, warmth all around it. 

"Mmm" Cas moaned feeding more of Dean's cock into his mouth. Dean gripped the sides of the mattress, before placing his right hand on Cas's face. He stroked his hair as Cas took more and more of his cock into his wet mouth. He threw his head back as he felt Cas start to suck on his cock. The warm pre cum trickled off of his cock into Cas's mouth. Cas sucked harder swallowing every bit. He tightened the grip on Cas's hair, and the mattress. Cas moaned on his dick, he could feel as Cas breathed through his nose. He looked down at Cas, to find him staring back at him. His beautiful lustful, blue eyes, his face and ears red. 

"Damn, Cas you're so beautiful" he said, through labored breathes "so hot" He felt his cock going deeper into his mouth, touching the back of his throught. The sight of Cas with his cock in his mouth, his face red and flustered, eyes staring longingly at him, was enough to send chills down his spine. 

"Fuck, Cas I'm-" but it was to late for a warning, he felt Cas moan, swallowing the warm release of his cock. He sighed in relief feeling weak, his face hot. Man had it been long since he felt the joy and relief of having gotten a blowjob. It felt even better since it was Cas. A He felt Cas suck his cock dry of any cum. He looked down at him and stroke his face. He helped him up to sit on his lap. Cas wrapped his arm around his neck and Dean wrapped his arms around his waist. They let out a sigh of relief, letting their shoulders and back relax. 

"That was awesome, Cas" Dean said pressing his forehead against Cas's. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Cas. He didn't need to open his eyes, to know that Cas was smiling as he said "Yeah, it was". They stayed in that position for a while, Cas nuzzled him behind the ear. Dean felt Cas smiling against his neck, he kissed the side of his face. Cas slowly turned to look at him. They kissed each other slowly. He felt Cas slide his tongue into his mouth and he could taste himself. He sucked on his tongue before sucking on Cas's bottom lip. He moaned happily as Cas sucked on his tongue. He was so happy like this, he didn't ever want to move, to part, from Cas's lips. Eventually, after their long passionate kiss, Cas got up and walked over to the bathroom he came out with some wet paper towels. They took turns cleaning each other up. Dean watched as Cas put on his shirt and boxers. He didn't want Cas to leave. Before he could put on his jeans, he grabbed his hand. 

He swallowed, took a deep breath and asked "Can you stay?" 

Cas's face turned red immediately. He looked down for a second, then a quiet "Yeah" escaped his lips. Dean's face lit up. He pulled on his arm and Cas crawled onto the bed. He held him for a bit then asked him "Do you want to watch something." 

Cas nodded "Sure" they walked to the living room, hand in hand. Cas looked through the channels until he found a movie he wanted to watch. After the movie was over, Cas was a sobbing mess. Dean was too, but he tried to hide it. Everytime a tear rolled down his cheek he would quickly wipe it away, before Cas looked at him. He held Cas's face and gave him a lit peck on the mouth. He smiled and ruffled his hair. 

Cas smiled, Dean wiped away his tears, and held him close. 

"You know what always cheers, me up." Dean said. 

"What?" Cas asked lifting his head up from his shoulder, to look at him. 

"Food" he said, grinning at him. He gave Cas a big squeeze and asked him "You want some". 

Cas nodded. Dean got up to call the nearest place for pizza. He saw he had a few texts from Charlie. He opened them and saw she had texted him just before they boarded the plane. She asked him if he was alright and he wrote back yeah he turned around to see Cas laughing at a new movie he had found, I'm great he wrote. He called the pizza place and then walked over to the couch to watch the movie. He felt Cas move closer to him and rest his head on his shoulder. I'm really great he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really nervous when writing this, I never thought I would write something like this, even now my heart is beating fast. Anyways hope you like this chapter, kudos or comments are welcome. 😁💕
> 
> -K🖤


	5. A Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Eileen have a wonderful day out in New York. Dean sums up the courage to ask Cas out.

Dean groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room expecting to see Cas next to him on the couch. Was I dreaming? he thought Cause that was one hell of a dream, he heard the door knob rattle, and turned to see Cas walking into the room with two plates of food and coffee. 

"Morning" he heard Cas say with a smile, he closed the door and walked to the table.

He placed the food down and said "I didn't want to wake you, I went to grab us some food downstairs. They were giving away free breakfast. How do you take you coffee?" He turned to look at Dean his held tilted to the side. Dean's heart melted, that was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

"Uh-s-six sugar packs, no cream." He watched, Cas smile and turn to prep his coffee, he walked over to him and handed him the cup. He sat down next to Dean. He sipped his coffee before saying "I didn't know what you might want to eat so I brought you some pancakes, egg and bacon." 

"I love bacon" he said drinking his coffee "Thanks Cas". 

"No problem" he said.

They both sat there quietly drinking, and staring at each other, before getting up and walking over to the table to eat. They talked while they ate, just random things that popped into their heads. 

Cas heard his phone vibrate and he walked over to grab it. He looked up at Dean "My brother texted me all night last night asking where I've been, I guess I should go tell him I'm fine." He got up from the table, and put the lid back on the cup and walked over to the door. He turned back to look at Dean, Dean could see the redness in his cheeks and ears "I-uh had a great time last night" he said smiling. Dean's heart started to race, as he thought about the events that took place last night. 

"Thank you, Dean" he said he was about to walk out the front door when Dean shouted "Wait!". He got up and rushed to the door he grabbed Cas by the waist and kissed him, causing Cas to nearly spill his coffee. They kissed, they could taste the coffee of each other. Dean pulled away slowly, "I forgot to get you number" Cas looked away clearly surprised by Dean's actions. After a second to process, he reached for a pen and napkin, in a small table near the door. 

"Here you go" Cas said, handing Dean the napkin. Dean chuckled "I had a great time last night too." They kissed once more before Cas left. Dean watched as Cas made his ways down the steps at the end of the walkway. He sighed contentedly. He closed the door, and went to grab his phone. He saw that both Eileen and Sam had texted him the night before. He laughed as he read the spam of texts he had from them. He texted back sorry, I fell asleep early, must have locked the door on accident. 

Sam texted him back almost immediately Yeah right, I bet you locked us out on purpose. Anyways mind bring our stuff over were two doors down. 

Alright he wrote. He grabbed their luggage and hauled them down to their room. He knocked on the door and was greeted with a nicely dressed Sam. 

"How long have you guys been awake for?" He asked handing Sam the luggage. He stepped into the room and saw Eileen walking out of the restroom. 

"For hours" she said smiling "We just didn't want to wake you because we know how grumpy you are in the mornings." She stared at him for a while "But, you seem different… happier" 

He felt Sam staring at him from behind, "Can't I be happy" he asked walking over to the couch to sit down. They were quiet for a while before Sam asked "You gonna tell us about it or not?" 

Dean didn't need to look at Sam to know he was giving him a smug smile, "or not" Dean said. He sighed a small smile grew on his face "All you need to know is it's non of your business." 

"Alright, fine" Sam said walking over to Dean, and putting his hand on his shoulder "You up for some fun?" 

Sam and Eileen had decided they were going to go up to the Empire state building, then walk around Times Square. 

They rode a taxi to their first destination. When they got to the top, Dean looked out the window. He looked down at the buildings, cars and the people. They were all so small. He wondered if he dropped a penny from this high up whether or not it would be like a bullet, and be able to kill someone. He pushed away the thought and looked up at the sky. He couldn't help but think about Cas. How his eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue he had ever seen. He thought about his laugh and his smile, his lips, how soft they felt. How badly he want- 

"Dean" he heard Sam say, "Come on dude" he put his hand on his shoulder and pulled him towards the elevator. Once they were inside Sam asked him "Didn't you hear me calling you" 

"No, sorry man I spaced out" he looked at Sam then Eileen. They both looked at him like they didn't recognize him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Sam teased. 

Dean shook his head, "Whatever, are we gonna get something to eat or what?" 

"Pretty sure it's still Dean" said Eileen, bumping into his shoulder. They got some food from a street stand and walked through Times Square. They made their way to different stores. Eileen bought them all matching slippers. She also got Charlie a few Star Wars and Harry Potter items. Dean bought a couple Star Trek and band t-shirts. Sam of course went all out, as they walked past book stores. He was walking around a store, waiting for Sam and Eileen to pay, when he saw a white mug covered in little bees all with different expressions. He chuckled, he remembered Cas telling him he liked bees, when they were eating breakfast. He grabbed the mug and walked towards Sam and Eileen who were next in line to pay. 

"That's cute" he heard Eileen say, he looked up from the mug, at her and put his finger in front of his mouth. She got the message because she gave Dean a small smile and a wink. 

"What is?" Sam asked looking at them both. 

"Nothing" Dean said quickly, he walked over to the next open cashier. He hid the mug in his paper bag that held his clothes. After walking around for a bit longer they went headed into a restaurant, for dinner. It was around six when they got back to the hotel.

He was about to walk up the stairs, behind Sam and Eileen when he heard a familiar voice. 

"Okay, okay you can do that tomorrow, right now I think you need to sleep." he saw Cas, with his arm around the dark haired woman from the plane. 

"You're so sweet to me Clarence" she said placing her hand on his face. She laughed all of a sudden, clearly very drunk. 

"Come on" he said taking a key card out from his pocket. He walked over to Cas and took the card out of his hand. Cas jumped, he turned to look at him. 

"Sorry, mind if I help?" he asked. 

"Not at all" Cas said, he opened the door and helped him lead Meg to the bed. When she was on the bed Cas took her shoes off and tucked her nicely under the sheets. Dean's heart could melt, watching Cas care for his friend like that, made him wish Cas would tuck him into bed. 

"Dean?" Cas asked placing his hand on his shoulder, helping him snap back to reality. 

"Thank you, you didn't have to" Cas said fumbling with his fingers. 

"It was no trouble at all" he said with a smile. They stood their awkwardly staring at each other for a while. 

Dean finally said "So…I was wondering if you wanted to...you know uh...maybe hang out with me, tomorrow?" He rubbed the back of his neck. He was so nervous and scared, he wondered whether or not Cas might not want to. Besides it had been a long time since he had asked anyone out. He felt like he was back in middle school asking someone out for the first time. He felt the back of his neck, beginning to get sweaty. He added "of course Sam and Eileen will be there too." he raised his gaze from the floor to Cas's face. His face was redder than a tomato, if he hadn't been looking at Cas lips he wouldn't have heard the small, quiet "Yeah" come from Cas. He sighed in relief, hell yeah!!! he thought, taking a deep breath, trying to keep calm. 

"I'll come get you around, nine in the morning, don't eat breakfast though, I'll be treating everyone." He smiled and wiped his sweating palms. 

Cas cleared his throught and said "Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at nine." 

Dean smiled and nodded. He turned to the door and before he left he said "See ya Cas". 

When he got to the top of the stairs he still had a big fat smile on his face, he saw Sam and Eileen staring at him eyebrows raised. 

"What?" he asked, walking over to their room. 

"Nothing" Sam said. Dean entered the room and walked over to the mini fridge in the kitchen and pulled out a few beers "I hope you guys don't mind but, I invited a friend to go out with us tomorrow." 

"You have friends?" Sam teased. Eileen elbowed him softly, "Of course not, the more the marrier" she said. Sam mouthed I was just kidding, Eileen shook her head, with a tiny smile on her face, she walked over to where Dean was sitting. 

Dean looked at Sam and asked "We gonna watch the movie or not?" They sat in the couch all bunched up, staring at the small screen, of course Dean spaced out again near the middle of the movie. He was busy thinking about Cas and how this was technically going to be their second date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute chapter!! 😄 hope you all had a great day! 
> 
> -K🖤


	6. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Cas to hangout with him Sam and Eileen.  
A double date???

Dean stood outside Cas's motel room for some time before knocking. He was nervous, he didn't know why. He was greeted by Meg, she was looking better than yesterday. 

"Hey there, handsome," she said raising her eyebrow "You here for Cas?" 

"Uh, yeah" he said shifting uncomfortably, she looked at him and down trying to determine whether he was good enough. For what? Dean had no idea. She turned to the room and shouted "Hey, Clarence! Mr. Handsome's here." She grinned at Dean. He saw Cas poke his head out from the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Just a minute" he said, his mouth full of foam. 

How cute Dean thought smiling. He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Balthazar Cas's brother. He was holding a bag with food, he grinned at Dean and asked "So, where are you taking my brother." 

"Just...out" he said, he sensed Meg was staring at him from behind. 

"Well, take care of him alright" he patted Dean on the side of his shoulder and walked past him into the room. Meg chuckled and followed him in, reaching towards the bag of food. He turned to find Cas putting on a burgandy sweater. He was wearing a sky blue t-shirt and black jeans. Even though he was dressed very casually he looked great. Cas smiled at him as he reached the door way. Meg said "That's what you wearing to your date?" she bit into a breakfast sandwich. "Not very impressive" she kept chewing "At least it doesn't look bad" she smiled and looked at Dean "Take good care of my Clarence" Dean stiffened up, he didn't like Meg calling Cas hers. 

"I expect him to be home by ten" Balthazar teased. Meg chuckled through a full mouth, she bumped into Balthazar's shoulder. Cas shook his head and stuck his tongue out, he was blushing "Goodbye" he said walking out. He closed the door. Dean heard Sam shout across the parking lot "You guys ready?" 

"Yeah" Dean said. He took Cas by the hand, Cas smiled, his cheeks were pink. He pulled Cas along behind him as they walked towards Sam and Eileen.

"Hi, I'm Eileen" she said holding her hand out. Cas took her hand and shook it "I'm Castiel, but you can call me Cas."

He let go of her hand and looked at Sam, he took his hand and shook it. 

"Sam" he said with a small smile "I already called us a cab." 

"Great" Dean said. They took the cab to a restaurant, to eat and as promised Dean treated them all. Sam and Eileen wanted to get to know Cas better so they asked him all sorts of questions what he was into, his birthday, whether he was in college or not, what he was studying. Dean was shocked to learn they went to the same college, they were just in different departments. He was really happy, that meant that when they got back home he could still hang out with Cas. When Cas told them about bees and how much he liked them, Eileen glanced at Dean, and smiled. He shrugged his shoulders, and smiled back at her. 

After they had finished breakfast they took another cab to Battery park. Sam and Eileen said they wanted to see the Statue of liberty. Dean had agreed it was a great place to take Cas. Sam had pre paid their ticket the day before so he and Eileen headed to pick up the tickets while Dean and Cas waited in line to board the ferry. Once they had gone through the security check point they walked to the third level. It was pretty crowded up there but the managed to find some seats. "Did you know the Statue of liberty is a actually french?" Cas asked Dean out of nowhere. 

"Really?" he asked genuinely, he was very fascinated by this fact. Cas nodded "She was a gift from the french" he put his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled, the rest of the ride, Cas pointed out small things and gave Dean small facts about them. He loved how nerdy Cas was. When they finally arrived, Sam asked if they wanted to take a tour, they decided not to since it would have taken longer. Dean was really excited to go up to the Statue of Liberty's crown. They took some pictures in front of her. After they had all grabbed something to drink they headed to the pedestal. After looking around for a few minutes Dean asked "Where are the elevators?" 

"For what?" Sam asked. 

"To get to the top?" Dean said looking around. 

Sam, Eileen and Cas chuckled. 

"Dean," Cas said "There's no elevator to take us to the top" 

"We have to climb the stairs" Eileen said. 

They were half way through the stairs, Dean felt like they had been going up forever. "Man," he said "If I had know, there were this many stairs I wouldn't have agreed to come" he held onto the railing to take a break. He saw Cas reach out to him "Come on" he said. Dean took his hand and followed him up. They helped each other climb the stairs.

When they got to the top Dean was out of breath. Cas on the other hand ran up to the little windows. He followed him and stood behind him looking out. It was beautiful. They could see Manhattan from there. Everything below them looked so tiny. They stared out for minutes. They watched the birds fly by. Watched the hundred of people walking around. "It's so beautiful" Cas said looking out he had a big smile on his face, Dean rested his head on Cas's shoulder. He figured seeing Cas happy was worth walking up the hundreds of stairs. 

"Not as beautiful as you" Dean whispered in his ear. Cas turned his head to look at him and gave him a kiss in the cheek. He was blushing and Dean could feel his cheeks heating up "Thank you, Dean" he said, looking at him lovingly. Dean gave him a small kiss on the lips, he put his hands on his waist, and continued to look out through the crown. 

They took some more pictures, before they headed back down. They also stopped at the gift shop to get something small to remember their trip. Dean knew he didn't need something to remember the trip, how could he forget Cas's smile, his laugh, the way he gave him facts over the smallest things. Dean liked Cas, he might not admit it yet, but he could never forget about him. 

They went back to the motel. They headed to Dean's room to watch some movies. They also ordered take out. Cas said that because they had bought him breakfast and a ticket, he was going to pay for dinner. Dean wasn't going to let Cas pay for his food, he had ordered a lot. So when he heard the knock on the door he got up quickly to answer it. He took the food from the young man's hand and asked him "how much?" The man looked at him, clearly puzzled "The foods already been payed" he said. Cas put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and gave it a squeeze, "Thank you" he said to the man. "I knew you would try to pay so I payed when Eileen was ordering the food." he gave Dean a smile, and took some of the food from his hands. They closed the door and walked to the living room where Sam and Eileen sat on the couch. There was only so much space on the couch so Dean and Cas, sat on the floor. They watched one of the movies Sam had rented from the book store. While they were watching the movie Cas fell asleep on Dean's shoulder. Dean tried not to movie, just so that he wouldn't wake Cas. He took his phone out and took a few pictures of him sleeping. He looked so peaceful, and cute. When the movie finished Sam and Eileen cleaned up. They said goodnight and headed to their room. After they had left, Dean sat there for a little while longer not wanting to bother him. When Cas woke up he asked "Did the movie finish already?" He rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times before they were fully open. Dean smiled, Cas was so cute Dean gave him a kiss, and stroked his cheek. 

"It finished ages ago, I just didn't want to wake you up" Cas stared at him, with an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry" he said smiling, "I guess all that walking wore me out" he yawned and started to get up. Dean got up to and held his hand. "You don't have to go, there's an extra bed if you want it" he looked at Cas with a grin. Cas smiled back "Okay" he held Dean's hand as they walked towards the beds. Dean turned to look at him and chuckled as Cas pushed him onto one of the beds. He then went ahead and lay down on the bed to. He lay down his head next to Dean's on a soft pillow. They stared at each other sighing deeply. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's soft hair, "Thank you Dean, I had a great time today" Cas said giving him a kiss on the cheek. He nuzzled Dean behind his ear, breathing deeply. Dean turned to his side and wrapped his arm around Cas's waist, he held him close. "Of course, Cas" he said kissing his jaw. Before they both knew it they fell asleep in each other arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a great MLK day!! Enjoy this cute chapter. 
> 
> -K🖤


	7. Yes I would

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean talks to Charlie about Cas, with her help he decides to man up and tell him how he feels. He doesn't think he'll get the chance, because he can't get a hold of him.

Dean opened his eyes, he reached to other side trying to find Cas. It was empty, he couldn't feel him beside him, but that's not what woke him. It was the smell of cooking, something he was all to familiar with. He sat up, rubbing his eyes he looked around the room to find Cas, he was at the kitchen. 

"Cas" he said. 

Cas walked over to him. He put his knee on the bed, and kissed Dean on the forehead. 

"I hope I didn't wake you" he said handing something to Dean. 

Dean took the mug, and drank it, it was coffee just the way he liked it. He didn't mind being woken up like this, he actually wished for it to happen every day. 

"Uh, no and thanks" he drank his coffee and he suddenly remembered Cas's mug. He put the mug down on the night stand and walked over to the other night stand. He took out the small box wrapped in newspaper, he handed it to Cas. 

"I got this for you the other day, I remembered you saying how much you like bees." Cas tilted his head, making Dean smile. He took the box and unwrapped it. He had one of the biggest smiles, Dean had ever seen on him. His cheeks reddened, as he looked up at him. 

"Thank you" he said. 

Dean couldn't help but kiss him. He could taste the coffee off of his lips. Cas held his face as they had a very long kiss. 

"Your welcome" Dean said, he took in a deep breath staring into Cas's eyes. He figured out what the smell was. 

"Are you cooking bacon?" Dean asked him a smile growing on his face. 

Cas smiled at him, "Maybe?" 

They walked to the kitchen, Dean saw a small blue camping stove on top of a small kitchen counter. Their was a frying pan, above it with four pieces of bacon sizzling. Dean wondered where Cas had gotten it. He looked at the table and saw a plate full of bacon already. His face lit up, he looked at Cas. 

"What?" Cas asked him "Is it not enough?" He leaned into Cas and gave him another big kiss. 

"I lov-" he stopped, he had no idea what he was going to say. Cas looked at him, he was blushing but was also confused. Dean's heart was beating hundreds of miles per second. "Uh- thanks" he said. 

He walked over to the table and stuffed two pieces in his mouth. He held another two in his hands. "This is awesome" he said as he ate two more pieces. Cas laughed and walked over to the stove to finish cooking the bacon. He also poured his coffee into his new coffee mug. They ate bacon and coffee for breakfast, which Dean didn't mind at all. Afterwards Cas left because Meg kept calling him, asking where he was. 

Later Eileen came over to his room to see if he was awake, they returned the movies they had borrowed, and went shopping again. Dean didn't really buy anything, he was running out of money so he decided it was better to save it. Afterwards they went to a museum Sam had been talking about for sometime. He thought maybe Cas would have liked to join them, so he texted him and asked. Cas said he was at one of Balthazar's friends house. Dean really wanted to have burgers, but Sam said he had already made plans for dinner. He had a stake instead, Sam and Eileen had salad, but when Sam wasn't looking she would sneak a piece of meat from Dean's plate. 

When they headed back to the motel, Sam and Eileen headed for their room after saying goodnight to Dean. Dean pulled his phone out, after lying in bed. He texted Charlie after sending Cas a picture of Sam sneezing on Eileen. He sent the picture to Charlie too, to which she responded. 

XD I finally have something to tease him about. So how's it been? 

Great, We've been doing something different every day. Wish you would have come

Me too. But I've been having fun of my own 

Oh, I met someone on the trip he's cute

Finally! I have been waiting for you to tell me about him. 

Wait how do you know? 

Oops

Charlie? 

Sam and Eileen might have told me a little something about someone 

Well now I know I can't keep secrets with them

You were keeping secrets from me :( 

No, just ment I can trust them :) 

So do you like him? ;)

Yeah :))) 

Have you asked him out? 

We've been on a date, and we've slept on the same bed twice

Woah! So ask him to be your boyfriend... or does he not live in Wichita 

He does he even goes to college on the other side of campus

*0* that's great! You should ask him

I know I want to but I just I dont know, what if it doesn't work the way I want it to, I'll be heart broken again :(

Do you think he likes you? 

Yeah, he blushes every time I make a move on him, he made me breakfast mostly bacon and remembered how I like my coffee

Well I think it's pretty clearly he likes you, don't think about it to much and ask him I'm sure it'll work out

Yeah, you probably right

I'm always right :)))

Whatever

I love you :)

I know :)

Text me if you ever tell him, okay? I got wake up early tomorrow

Okay 

Goodnight 

Night

He turned his phone off and walked over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He lay in bed thinking about what to do. He wanted to ask Cas out, but what if it was to sudden and he scared Cas off? He obviously didn't want that, he liked him a lot. Then he thought if he didn't make a move, someone else might and that was even worse. The thought of Cas with someone else ticked him off. He didn't want Cas sleep with someone else. He didn't want Cas kissing some else. He wanted to hear Cas's laugh, see him smile so wide his nose scrunched up. He wanted to cheer him up when he was sad. He especially didn't want Cas being intimate with someone other than himself. He was going to tell him, he liked him so much he wanted to keep him all to himself. 

Dean had a hard time falling asleep, thinking about confessing to Cas about the way he felt about him, it made his heart beat so loud he couldn't sleep.

The next day, he texted Cas asking him if they could talk. He deleted the texted because he felt it sent the wrong message. Instead he wrote, Hey Cas are you free later today?

When Cas didn't answer he went down to his room, to check on him. Meg answered the door. She said Cas and Balthazar hadn't come back last night and they had probably stayed the night at his friend's house. He walked back up to his room, and sat on the couch thinking. He didn't no what to do, he really wanted to see Cas right now. But he didn't know where he was. He felt a little sad but was determined not to let it bother him. 

The day went by very quickly. His breakfast was leftovers from a few nights ago. Then Sam and Eileen took him to the movie theater, since they hadn't gone in a long time. Dean didn't understand why they wanted to go so badly, they could just watch movies at the motel without other people making noise. Afterwards they went into a park they walked around and ate some hotdogs. When they went back to the room it was pretty early and Dean felt like he needed a drink. He suggested they go out to drink, so they headed to a local bar. He felt bad, he wanted to see Cas to talk to him. He decided to drink his feelings. He hadn't from Cas and it bothered him. He was on his second beer when he heard Cas. He was sitting at the bar, next to him was a guy in his late 30s who kept leaning over to him and kept trying to touch him. Cas told him he should stop drinking because he had enough. The man kept taking more shots of whiskey. He put his hand on Cas's knee. Cas tried brushing it away, but the man wouldn't move his hand. Cas smiled at him, and brushed the man's blonde hair back away from his face. Just watching Cas, with someone else enraged him. He got up, and walked over to him. He placed his arm over Cas's shoulders. Cas looked at him, at first he was surprised but then he relaxed. 

"Hello Dean" Cas said taking a drink from his beer. 

"Hey Cas, I was looking for you I wanted to ask you something" he pulled Cas up from his seat "Come on" 

He heard the man shout out hey, but he ignored him, he could care less. 

They walked towards the back door of the bar. When they were outside, Dean finally let himself show what he was feeling. He pressed Cas against the wall. Cas looked startled, his blue eyes looked at him like they were trying to figure out what was going on. 

"What the hell was that?" he said pressing Cas against the wall by his shoulders. 

"What?" Cas asked. 

"You know what" his stomach started to churn "flirting with that guy in there" his voice sounded hurt, but angry too. 

"I wasn't flirting, that guy wouldn't let me leave, I was trying to get away from him by tricking him" he looked at Dean and he knew Cas was being sincere. 

He loosened his grip on his shoulders. 

"Thank you" Cas said. Dean was confused but he also felt such a relief, he had thought Cas was maybe with someone else already. He sighed deeply and looked into Cas's eyes. 

"If you hadn't stepped in-" he chuckled nervously "I don't know what would have happened" Dean smiled, he had the urge to kissed him. 

He pressed his lips against Cas's. He missed him, it had only been a day without him but it felt like forever. He pulled away to look at Cas's face. He was smiling, there was a bit of redness on his cheeks. He looked beautiful. 

"Cas," he began to say, he started to feel butterflies in his stomach, and his heart beat was rising by the minute. He sighed and looked straight into his eyes. "When I met you, I thought you were the most beautiful guy I had ever seen. You eyes, your lips, everything about you seemed, great." his breathing got deeper and he was quiet for a minute. He was thinking of backing out, but he knew if he didnt say what he was feeling he might lose Cas, he sighed "God, your just really awesome and I guess what I'm trying to say is I like you, I really like you. Maybe this is to sudden for you, or Maybe you don't feel the same way, I just wanted to tell you because I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to be my... boyfriend?" Cas was quiet, Dean tried to see what Cas was thinking but it was hard. Cas was stunned, and so many thoughts and feelings were running through Dean's brain and body. Cas was standing there almost lifeless. 

"I would love to be you boyfriend" Cas said after a lifetime, he was smiling so widely, his nose scrunched up "I really like you too." 

Dean held his face and pressed his lips onto Cas's with so much force. He put so many emotions into that kiss. He so happy he could have screamed to the top of his lungs. He was so freakin happy, the way he hadn't been in such a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally told Cas how he feels! I'm really happy about this chapter, I think it turned out pretty well, hope you guys liked it. Night 🖤 
> 
> -k🖤


	8. How we feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wants to confess to Cas, but he doesn't think he'll have the chance, since he cant seem to get a hold of him. What to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Dean! Hope it isn't your last! Love ya 💛💛

Dean slid his hand into Cas's jeans as he pushed him down onto the bed. Cas moaned, he arched his back and leaned in. He sucked on Dean's bottom lip, causing Dean to moan, he slid his tongue into the warmth of Cas's mouth. Cas rubbed his cock through his boxers against Dean's hand. 

"Dean, I-" Cas gripped Dean's shoulders, and moaned, as Dean rubbed him a little harder. He looked at Dean, his eyes full of lust. 

"I know" Dean said, because he knew exactly what Cas meant. He loved to see the way he moved, arching his back, pressing against his body. It was hot, Cas was beautiful and exactly what Dean wanted. He kissed him along his jaw, making his way down Cas neck. He bite his earlobe gently, earning a moan from Cas's mouth. His bottom lip was swollen after all the biting he had done to it. Dean loved it when he bit his lip, it made him want to bite Cas's lip too. He gave him a hard kiss and sucked on his red lip, breathing in Cas. Cas moaned and slid his tongue into Dean mouth. He licked the back of Dean's front teeth. Dean sucked on Cas's tongue, he could taste the slight bitter beer. It reminded him of the blonde man at the bar, and how he was touching Cas. He didn't like what belonged to him to be touched by others, especially like that. He pulled away to look at Cas dead in the eyes. 

"Your mine" he said kissing him again "say it Cas, say your mine" he kissed him along his neck. He bit him, then slowly licked over that spot. He felt Cas's soft warm skin against his cool tongue. He sucked on his neck hard. He wanted to leave a mark this time. He wanted everyone one to know, Cas belonged to someone, to him. Cas gripped the side of Dean's right shoulder tightly. Cas's hand felt like it burned his skin, he was so warm. 

"I'm yours" Cas moaned, he gasped as Dean sucked on his skin again "Only yours" 

Dean's skin filled with goose bumps, a chill ran down his spine. He longed to hear those words from Cas. It only made his already growing erection, worse. He was extremely hard, he wrapped his arm around Cas's waist and pulled him up. Their erections rubbed against each other slightly making Cas bite his lip and let out a slight whimper. Dean groaned, man did he want to fuck Cas, but they had to get their close off first. He pulled his shirt of, Cas followed. As soon as all their clothes were off, he reached to the night stand and under his clothes he pulled out lube and a condom. He turned to face Cas and held his breath, Fuck was the only thing he could think of. Cas was sitting on his knees on the bed. His dick was hard and stiff. He looked so good, it made him even harder, if it was even possible. He crawled towards him on his knees. His heart started to beat faster, he wrapped his finger around the back on Cas's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He felt Cas's cock rubbed against his thigh. Cas groaned, he wrapped his hands around Dean's face and kissed him hard breathing in deeply. Dean pushed him down slowly. He opened the lube, kissing Cas down along his chest. Cas spread his legs willingly, Dean didn't even have to say anything. He put some on his fingers, then slowly rubbed it on his hole. Cas moaned, his hands against the sheets, not yet gripping them. Cas was breathing heavily, Dean could feel his whole body shiver against him. He kept rubbing, and kissed him along his neck. He slightly sucked on Cas's Adam's apple. 

He kissed his way down to Cas's nipple. He kissed the right one, then he sucked on it gently. Cas moaned, Dean choose this was a good time to push a finger in. Cas groaned, his body shook some more. Dean could feel how tight Cas was. He pushed his finger in deeper, careful not to go in to deep. He kept kissing and sucking on Cas nipples, as he took a second finger and pressed it in him. He pushed slightly harder. 

"Dean" he heard Cas whisper, the way Cas said his name, longingly, made Dean's heart soar. He stopped kissing his nipple and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Cas's mouth. He kissed him gently, and slowly. He wanted this kiss to last. He placed his fingers against Cas waist, and took a third finger, and pushed it in. Cas arched his back, slightly rubbing his cock against Dean's stomach. He was breathing in deeply sucking on Dean's upper lip. Dean sucked on his bottom lip, and pushed his three fingers in deep. Cas moaned his name, sending more chills down his spine. He fingered him a little faster, putting pressure every few times. He slowly took his fingers out, after he had opened Cas fully. Cas gasped as Dean's wet fingers slid out of his hole. 

Dean grabbed the condom beside Cas. He put it on, took some more lube and rubbed it on his hard cock, just looking at Cas sweaty and flustered was enough to let him jerk off on its own. He took Cas by the waist "Ready?" he asked. 

Cas bit his lip and nodded "yeah" 

Dean slowly pushed his cock into Cas. He watched as Cas's hole swallowed his cock. Dean groaned, holding his breath. Cas's legs and body shook, he gasped gripping the bed sheets. He let out a moan full of pleasure, he wrapped his shaking legs against Dean's waist. 

"Oh God, Cas" Dean said holding Cas's waist, and pushing in deeper. Cas moaned louder, his shaking legs tightened around Dean's waist. He grabbed onto Dean's neck, pulling him down as Dean fucked him harder. Cas was tight, he felt the warmth surround his cock. He pushed into Cas deeper and harder. Cas's grip tightening, he was breathing heavily, and Dean began to pant. Cas threw his head back, and Dean placed a kiss on his neck, going deeper into Cas. 

"Dean, please" Cas begged, he sucked on his neck, feeling his loud pulse. Dean wrapped his hand around Cas's cock. He knew what he needed and slowly started to stroke him. He pushed deeper, Cas whimpered Dean felt his prostate. The tip of his cock bumped it. Cas sighed deeply, Dean felt the warm pre cum run down his knuckles. He sped up, feeling the burn of his skin against the inside of Cas. He groaned rubbing Cas faster. He felt as his cock released the first of his pre cum. Cas arched his back, he gripped Dean tighter. He could hear Cas's breathing, getting louder. 

"Oh Dean, I love you" Dean's heart dropped. He felt chills spred through out his whole body. He didn't think hearing those words come from Cas could mean so much. He kissed him hard, he didn't stop until they were breathless. Their lips aching, he licked his lips. He tightened his grip on Cas's hard cock rubbing him harder. He could feel his cock slamming against Cas's prostate. He was so close and he knew Cas was too. He rubbed harder and faster. Cas kept arching his back, his stomach pressing against Dean's body. He gasped and held in his breath. 

"Come for me Cas" Dean panted. His forehead filled with tiny beads of sweat. Cas moaned "I'm gonna come for you Dean" his back still arched, he bit his lip, and groaned. He pushed into Dean's cock. Dean moaned, his whole body working to make Cas feel good. He heard Cas sigh in relief, he felt the warmth of Cas's cum on his stomach. Cas's cum was on his own stomach too. He let out another pulse of warm cum, as Dean slammed his cock against Cas prostate. Cas moaned, finally lying down flat on the bed, his knuckles where white. Dean slammed into him once more, before he came. He felt the warmth of his cum, he shivered and groaned as another pulse of warm cum emitted from him. He lay on his forearms kissing Cas. He could feel Cas shaking, his breath too. Cas smiled and he could feel himself smiling. Cas stroke his hair as he pulled Dean in for a kiss. Cas sucked on Dean's tongue moaning happily. Dean felt so happy, his heart ache. He put his hand on Cas's face, and stared into his blue eyes. Man was he lucky, his heart felt full, his stomach turned, "I love you too." he said. Cas's smile widened, it was the same smile that made Dean's heart beat so fast he thought it would explode. His nose was scrunched up, his hair was messy and sweaty. He looked so damn beautiful. He kissed him again, this one was slow, passionate. He wanted to put all the emotions he was feeling into it. They kissed forever, he had even forgotten his cock was still inside Cas. He slowly pulled out of him, he felt Cas's stomach shake, followed by his legs. He kissed Cas stomach, softly. Cas ran his fingers all over Dean's body. Dean pulled him up slowly and kissed him. Cas moaned, and sighed, they slowly walked to the bathroom.

They took a nice warm shower, cleaning each other carefully. Dean loved it when Cas stroked his hair, so he didn't mind when Cas washed it. Cas didn't have clean clothes there so Dean lent him some. Seeing Cas in his band shirt made Dean feel so darn happy. They cleaned the mess they had made, Dean grinned the whole time. Cas blushed and smiled at him. 

They walked towards the couch. Dean picked up a movie, and slid it into the DVD player. 

"What are we watching?" Cas asked with a smile.

"Tombstone" Dean said a wide smile spreading across his face. 

"The one with the guns and the tuberculosis?" Cas said scooting over to make space for Dean to sit. 

"Yep" Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's shoulder and pulled him in close. Cas snuggled against Dean, as they watched the movie. He sighed, and placed a kiss on Cas's forehead. He rested his head on his, he could feel Cas's breathing. It was calm and quiet, he synced his breathing with Cas's. After the movie finished Dean went to grab his phone from his pocket and saw Sam had texted him. He told him he left with Cas and he was busy. He also texted Charlie 

Guess what?!?! I did it, it went great, I'm glad I listened to you

He walked back to the couch were Cas was getting up from. He yawned, making Dean yawn too. He took Cas's hand and they walked over to the other bed. After they had turned the lights off, they lay their in silence for a while, their arms wrapped around each other. 

"Hey, Cas?" he whispered, he didn't know if he was awake and didn't want to wake him if he wasn't. Cas slightly moved his head on Dean's chest. 

"Yeah?" he said. 

Dean's took a deep breath before speaking "Did you mean it? When you said...that you uh… loved me?" 

Cas looked up at him and smiled, he rubbed his nose against Dean's neck. "Of course I did…I do love you" Dean thought he might die, they were truly the most beautiful words he had ever heard. His heart might not be able to handle all the happiness he felt. 

"I love you Cas" he meant it with all his heart. Cas made him feel happy, satisfied. He hadn't felt what Cas made him feel ever. He had been in relationships before, but none of them not one felt the way he did with Cas. Sure it might be to soon to say he was in love, but he felt it. In his heart he knew he already loved Cas, and if he lost him he didn't know what he would do. Cas lifted his chin, and gave him a soft kiss. He felt Cas smile through the kiss. They both sighed, embracing each other. Dean was still awake, when Cas fell asleep. He was just to happy to sleep. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, and fell asleep to the sound of Cas's peaceful breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very nervous and anxious while writing this chaper. I have NEVER written something like this and I like how it turned out, I hope you guys did to. 
> 
> -k💛


	9. Central park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hanging out with Meg and Balthazar Dean and Cas pack up, getting ready to head home the next day. They head out and have a very heartfelt conversation, as they watch the beautiful sun set.

Dean wasn't used to waking up next to someone. He had slept with Cas, but every morning he was already awake, not lying down beside him. And even though it felt weird for a minute, he relaxed, he didn't want to move and wake him. He took a deep breath, breathing in the smell of Cas's hair. He hadn't ever seen his bed hair, and he looked beautiful with it. Cas's hair smelled like him, they had used Dean's shampoo last night when they showered together. Cas wore his smell great, he felt happiness spreading through out his body. He placed a small kiss on his forehead, smiling widely. He felt Cas move against his chest, he looked down to find a pair of blue eyes staring back at him. Cas blinked a few times, a smile speeding across his sleepy face. Cas rubbed his face against the crook of Dean's neck, then placed a some what long kiss under his chin. Dean gave Cas a soft look, "Morning" he whispered. 

"Morning" Cas replied, running his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean sighed, he wasn't thinking about anything, but the way Cas's gaze was soft and loving. His gorgeous blue eyes, pulling him into a daze. 

Dean flinched, there were sudden pounds on the motel door. Cas shot him a glance of confusion, pulling himself up off the bed. 

"I'll see who it is" he said, grabbing the sweats on the floor, he put them on as he walked towards the door. Dean groaned, he dove for his pants, and followed Cas. 

"Hold on" Cas said unlocking the door, the knocking continued "Meg?"

"Oh thank God" she turned to the railing and yelled "He's up here with Dean" she turned back to Cas. 

"Why, the hell didn't you answer the phone? I've been calling you since last night, you just disappeared" she gave him a punch on the left shoulder. She glared at him in anger but also relief. Out of nowhere Balthazar's head popped out. 

"You scared the crap out of us, man" he panted. 

Cas rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Sorry my phone died, and I forgot to charge it" 

"We should have come here first, instead of staying up all night waiting for you" she chuckled elbowing Balthazar in the stomach. 

"Thank you Dean, for taking care of this idiot" she grinned, he nodded, Dean could hear the faint worry, leaving her voice, "Jeez Cas don't do that"

Balthazar put his hand on her shoulder, for comfort. 

"How about we treat you to breakfast? As a thank you" Balthazar said raising an eyebrow. 

"Sure" Dean said, he was always up for eating. Cas asked Meg to bring him a pair of jeans before closing the door. 

"Your not going to go get changed into your own clothes?" Dean asked, walking over to Cas and wrapping his arms, around his waist. 

"I want to wear my boyfriend's shirt, also I like it, unless you want it back?" Cas said, his blue eyes concentrated on his. 

"Uh, no" Dean was a little stunned. Cas was already calling him his boyfriend, it sounded awesome, especially since it was meant for him. He gave him a peck on the lips, not wanting Cas to taste his morning breath. 

"Of course I'll let my boyfriend borrow it" he grinned, making Cas blush was the best thing ever. They laced their fingers and walked to the bathroom. 

After they had gotten ready, Balthazar drove them to a restaurant, to eat. Dean told Sam that he was going out with Cas to eat. He told him to take Eileen out on a date, since it was their last day there. He also texted Charlie for a while telling her about, how happy he was. 

They pulled up to the parking lot of a fast food restaurant. 

"Whose hungry for some burgers?" Meg said grinning. 

"Hell yeah" Dean said stepping out of the rental. He took Cas's hand, as all four of them walked inside. After ordering their food they walked over to a booth. 

"So, I see you guys finally admitted your, feelings for each other" Meg said gagging. Balthazar chuckled. 

"oh Dean, I love you" Meg said through her laughs, she leaned on Balthazar's shoulder and pretended to kiss him. They were both dying of laughter, Cas glared at them and rolled his eyes. 

"He even cried" Dean said bumping into Cas's shoulder. Cas stuck his tongue out, "I'm not talking to any of you" he playfully turned his head and crossed his arms.

When the food got there Cas asked,"Can you pass the ketchup?" 

"I thought you weren't talking to us?" Balthazar teased. 

"Whatever" he took the ketchup from his brother's hand. 

"Oh my God" Dean moaned, "This is so good" he took another bite of his burger.

"I know" Meg said through her full mouth, she wiped a bit of ketchup on the side of her face. 

When they finished eating, they ended up going to a gift shop. Meg wanted to get some souvenirs. She bought a few shirts, and keychains for her other friends. Balthazar and Meg got Dean and Cas couples t-shirt as a joke. Cas thought they were cute, so he didn't complain at all. Dean secretly thought they were cute too, they said "his" with an arrow pointing to the left and the right. Afterwards they went into an antique shop, Dean learned that Balthazar was into collecting old things that seemed valuable. He liked to get them at a cheap price, before keeping them for longer and then selling them for more money. 

"Look at this" Dean said picking up an old doll with one missing eyeball. As soon as he picked it up, the left eyeball fell out. He picked it up quickly and pushed it back into her eye socket. Cas laughed and shook his head. 

"What?" Dean asked, with a small grin on his face. 

He walked away from the doll, looking through the store. The shelves were tall. Every spot was taken by books, papers and other stuff. There were all sorts of things lying around in random spots. There were vintage cars in the section with old cutlery. Bowls and cups were displayed next to old stories books. The store smelled like old books. Somethings looked like hadn't ever been touched. After walking around for a while he saw something that caught his eye. It was as an old lamp. It was made of wood, with engraved tiny little bees. The lamp shade was a dirty shade of white. It also had tiny bee prints, along with small lilac purple flowers. He had to get it for Cas. He walked over to it and carefully picked it up. 

"That's cute" he heard Meg say beside him. 

"Yeah, I'm thinking of getting it for Cas." He turned the lamp, checking the back of it. 

"I'll help you pay for it if you want" she said, picking up a weird looking skull. 

"Thanks" he answered carrying the lamp in his arm. Meg smiled and nodded. They walked beside each other. She grabbed all sorts of random stuff she found along the way. They seemed kind of creepy to him, but he didn't say anything. By the time they made it to the front of the store, Balthazar was already paying for a few items. 

"Where's Cas?" Dean asked trying to cover the lamp. 

"Bathroom" Balthazar said handing the money to the old man at the counter "Your buying that for Cas?" He asked him. 

"Yeah?" Dean asked, he wasn't sure what Balthazar meant by the way he said it. 

Balthazar chuckled lightly "I'm sure he'll love it"

Dean smiled, he walked over to the counter nervously looking around, he wanted to surprise Cas with it. After he payed for it he walked out of the store and left it in the rental. When he came back he saw Cas talking with Meg. 

"Where did you go?" Cas asked him. 

"Nowhere" he said smiling. 

"Okay, well Meg wants to check out a store a block down, do you want to go?" Cas asked him

"Sure" he walked over to Cas and took his hand. 

Finally after Meg had gotten enough stuff at the small shop, with Balthazar dragging her out they headed back to the motel. Dean went with Cas to his motel room to help him pack. Balthazar had to give back the rental so he left with Meg, because he sucked at navigating. They packed Meg and Balthazar's stuff before going to Dean's room to pack his stuff. 

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked from the bathroom. He was packing his toothbrush and other things. 

"Yes, Dean" Cas replied, he walked over to the bathroom door, leaning on the frame.

"You wanna go for a walk?" he asked, turning to face him. He wasn't sure why he wanted to go on a walk, he just did. He hadn't ever asked anyone to go on a walk with him, this was a first. 

"Sure" Cas said, he gave him a small smile before walking to the bed to put on his shoes. After they were finished packing, they headed out. Cas wrapped his arm around Dean's. Dean felt Cas rest his head on his shoulder. While they walked down the street, they didn't really talk. They both just enjoyed each others presence. Dean watched as the cars drove past them on the road. He missed Baby, he was glad they would be going back home tomorrow, he could finally drive her down the street, leaving every car they passed behind. They walked past shops, looking in through the huge glass windows, at the decorations and clothes. He liked looking at the windows, he loved being able to see their reflection. Cas smiled at him everytime he caught Dean's gaze through the windows. They had walked pretty far, when Dean saw an archway. It was a black, and entrance to a park.

"You feel like going to the park?" Dean asked looking down at Cas. 

Cas looked up at him with sparks in his eyes "of course" he said grinning widely. He gave Dean a peck on the lips, as they crossed the street and walked through the entrance. Dean could hear pigeons, he watched as an old lady sitting on a bench, threw them bread crumbs. In groups the pigeons would fly down to eat, and everytime someone would walk by they would fly up, sitting on tree branches, waiting for the right time to come down again. As they walked passed them Dean could hear a small chuckle come from Cas. 

"What is it?" he asked, he couldn't help but smile at the sight of Cas laughing.

"That pigeon is trying to eat the bread crumbs but misses them everytime" Cas let go of his arm, making Dean feel cold, Cas was attached to him for to long that him moving away from him for even for a second fills his body with cold. Cas bent down to pick up a few crumbs and threw them closer to the pigeon. After so many failed attempts, it managed to finally grab a bread crumb and eat it. They kept walking deeper into the park. It was beautiful, they could hear the laughter of kids running around, and dogs barking. They passed many benches with families sitting on them, or couples making out. He chuckled, he pictured himself and Cas in their place. They reached a small clearing with no trees, and a clear view of the city. They walked over to the bench right in the center. They sat their quietly enjoying the view. The sky was turning a beautiful shade of orange, right before the sun is about to set. He felt so calm, peaceful sitting there with Cas beside him. His head was resting on Dean's shoulder. His arm wrapped around Dean's arm. Dean had his arm around Cas's waist, holding him close. 

"You know," Dean began to say, he paused because he wasn't sure whether to continue or not, "I'm really happy with you, You are one of the good things in my life," he turned to face him "before you I was lonely. I used to have a girlfriend, Lisa, we had been together for about a year, after I came out to her she took it well, better than I had expected, we broke up because we felt it was the best thing to do. I had to find myself, figure out what I wanted, experience things differently. We kept in contact afterwards but slowly started to drift apart. I tried dating and it didn't really work, I had actually given up in finding someone who was right for me. Most of the people I was with either where scared off, by the fact that I was bisexual, and others only wanted sex. At first I really didn't mind, but after a while I started to want more. I wanted to cuddle after sex, and wake up next to someone, or with morning texts. I know it might seem a little cheesy, but I guess that's who I am, and being with you, it's has been great. More than great it's been fucking awesome. I have a habit of thinking about the negative side of things, but being with you makes me feel really fucking happy. I don't even have time or space in my head to think negatively about things with you, because I'm always thinking of you, the good things. Even when I was Lisa, I hadn't felt what I do with you. I love your laugh, and your smile. Your beautiful blue eyes, and your messy bed hair. I love your lips, how soft they feel against my own, I love when you run your fingers through my hair, and the way I make you blush. I really do, love you, Cas." his eyes burned, swelling up with tears. He hadn't even realized when the tears started to form in his eyes. He stopped talking because he knew if he kept talking he was going to cry, but it was helpless, Cas gave him the most soft, loving look he had ever seen. He was smiling widely, his blue eyes, also filling with tears, his grip on Dean's arm tightened. He reached up to Dean's hair and ran his fingers through it, he pulled him close and gave him a kiss. Dean's tears rolled down his face as he closed his eyes. He could taste the saltiness, and the sweetness of the kiss. He let out a soft, laugh mixed with a sob. His stomach turned and his cheeks felt warm. He was so god damn happy, he thought he might actually die. He held Cas's waist tighter, pulling him in closer. He felt a small breeze against his skin, and Cas's fingers still in his hair. It all felt like a dream, like he would suddenly wake up in his bed all alone. When Cas pulled away his eyes were full of tears, he took a deep breath before he began to talk. 

"I also had a girlfriend, April, she didn't take it well when I came out to her, she even kicked me out of my own apartment. I was lost, and heart broken. They person who I thought would all ways have my back, couldn't even look at me. I moved in with Meg afterwards, and even though I had her and my brother I still felt somewhat lonely, I was afraid to tell them what I was feeling. But when I did I felt such a weight lifted off of me. I was able to be my true self, and with their help I got through a lot. I dated a few people too, but they always ended because the other person wasn't willing to commit. I was beginning to lose hope of ever actually feeling real love, but then you came along. At first I thought that you might only want what everyone else wanted, sex. I convinced myself that it was okay, because nobody had actually looked at me the way you did. It felt so different with you. I thought that even if you only wanted to sleep with me, it was better than nothing. I began to develop some feelings that scared me at first, but then when you told me you felt the same thing I did towards you I was so happy. I though I would go crazy, if I didn't tell you, but you beat me to it. I can tell you now, that I also feel really fucking happy with you. I love looking into your green eyes, getting lost in them, your freckles that only make you look cuter. I love the way you smell, your bed hair, that makes you look so adorable. I love being able to wake up next to you, after being alone for so long, I love being able to make breakfast for someone else in the morning. I love that you make me feel wanted, loved. I love you Dean Winchester, more than I thought I could." his tears are steaming down his face, his smile is so big, it makes Dean's insides turn to mush. He pulls him in for another sweet, salty kiss, holding him close against his chest, he can feel Cas's heartbeat. Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck, smiling as they kiss. The only thing Dean can think about is Cas, being here with him, both of them crying their eyes out, talking about their miserable love lives. He loves that he can be vulnerable around Cas, and that he can too, that Cas trust him enough to tell him about the sad part of his life. God, he loves him. They sat there embracing each other for a long time, kissing and Dean could care less about the world around them. When they wipe away their tears, most of them have dried onto their skin. Cas rests his head on Dean's shoulder and Dean rests his head on Cas's head. They hold hands, watching as the sun sets, turning the sky pink, orange and purple. Watching as the darkness of the night creeping in. He sighs deeply, wanting to sit there next to Cas forever. 

Eventually they get up and start their walk back to the motel. They stop to get a hot dog from a food stand right outside the park. They eat as they walk, taking in the sight of the streets. Busy with people and skyscrapers full of light. The sky is dark by the time they make it back to the motel. 

They walk over to Sam and Eileen's door to see if they are in there, but they aren't. So they walk into Dean's room. Dean is standing at the kitchen counter when he feels Cas wrap his arms around his waist. He holds Cas hands before turning to kiss his soft lips. 

"I got you something earlier, at the antique shop," he opens his hand and Dean sees a small pin. It's made out of copper with small red jewels. Its a slice of pie, Dean smiles and takes it from his hand. He feels the jewels with his finger, looking at Cas, "I thought you might like it" he looks away for a second and Dean can see his cheeks turning pick. 

"I love it" he says, holding the side of Cas's face, kissing him and making him blush even more. Cas smiles, and wraps his arms around Dean. Dean hugs him back tighter and takes a deep breath, smelling Cas's hair. He doesn't want to let go of him, but he wants to give Cas his gift too. He laces his fingers with Cas's and they walk over to a closet. He opens it and pulls out a paper bag, handing it to him. Cas gives him a confused smile and takes it from him. He opens it and let's out a quiet gasp. His face lights up, he takes out the lamp from the bag, holding it against his chest. 

"Thank you" he says giving Dean a kiss. He sits on the bed inspecting it. 

"Your welcome" he says sitting down beside him, "Meg helped pay for it too." he wraps his arm around Cas's shoulders. He loves being able to make Cas smile, seeing him happy makes him happy, he's so lucky to able to have the most beautiful guy in the world with him. They walk to the living room and Cas turns on the small radio. He looks for the right station and when he finds it he turns to Dean smiling. 

"Want to dance?" Cas says, holding out his hand, grinning widely.

"Hell yeah" Dean replies, a big fat smile spred across his face. He holds Cas by the waist and Cas holds onto him by wrapping his arms around his neck. They smile as they move to the sound of the music. Cas laughs as Dean accidentally steps on his feet. Dean couldn't think of anything he would rather do, than be here dancing with Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write something a bit like a love confession, (a longer one) while exploring their history a bit. Writing this chapter made me cry a bit. I'm nearing the end of their story, and its been great! :), hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> -k💛


	10. Love of my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they head back home, Charlie finally gets to meet Cas, the one Dean keeps telling her about. They have an awesome time hanging out, and a very awesome night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a much longer chapter than what I usually write. Mostly because it's the last one and I wanted to make it extra special! ;))) Enjoy! 
> 
> -K💛

They had to be at the airport by 11 since their flight was at 11:30. Dean woke up pretty early, if 9:45 counts. He and Cas asked Sam and Eileen if they wanted to go out and eat, they also asked Balthazar and Meg, to join them. After breakfast, they rode on two cabs from their motel to the airport. Charlie texted Dean to be careful, before they borded, she asked him if he was okay. Dean held Cas's hand, he smiled and wrote back yeah. They walked to the back of the airplane to find their seats. He smiled as they sat back in the same seats he had first met. Even though happy memories flooded back he was still feeling nervous. His breathing was shaky, and he could feel the back of his neck start to sweat. He felt Cas's grip on his hand tighten. He smiled at him warmly, he leaned in and gave him a kiss. Dean smiled back, he felt a bit better. This time Dean had his own earphones, and phone, he could listen to music to keep him calm. Even though he had his own stuff he still wanted to share with Cas, so they leaned in closer, listening to the music. He felt Cas place a long kiss on his cheek, helping him feel much more calm. When the pilot said they were taking of he was much calmer than usual, his breathing was still shaky but he had stopped sweating. He placed his head on Cas's shoulder, he felt Cas's pace of breathing and tried to copy him. He exhaled slowly, Cas kissed his temple, and ran his fingers through Dean's hair. Dean closed his eyes and even though the turbulence startled him, he managed to relax much easier. He saw Sam poke his head out from a few rows in front, Dean smiled and nodded telling his brother he was fine, because he really was. Sam turned and sat back down.

When they landed, and were out of the airport as soon as he saw Baby he ran towards her, he spread his arms out widely gripping onto the hood and leaving a kiss on it. 

"I missed you Baby" he said smiling widely. He turned to find everyone looking at him weird, except for Sam and Eileen who just smiled. He leaned on her, smiling awkwardly. 

"Okay… well Meg won't shut up about being hungry, so we were wondering if you guys wanted to grab something to eat again?" Balthazar said, raising his eyebrows.

Dean grinned widely "Can't disagree" 

Balthazar and Meg rode on their own car while he Sam, Eileen and Cas took Baby to a burger joint. They talked about the trip, and how they couldn't wait for the rest of summer. After they were done eating Cas was going to go home to unpack, but Dean didn't want him to leave. He looked at him sadly, not wanting to let go of his hand. 

"I'll put your thing away for you" Meg said taking Cas's luggage. 

"Go on lovebirds" Balthazar said opening the door of his car. 

Cas smiled widely and nodded, Dean drove them back to their apartment. When they got home, Sam began to unpack, Eileen helped him leaving Cas and Dean alone in the living room. 

"You have a nice apartment" Cas said, looking around the living room and into the kitchen. Dean smiled and asked "Do you want a tour?" 

"Yes" Cas said, he took Dean's hand, Dean lead him down the hallway. He showed him the bathroom first, then they walked past Sam's bedroom. They saw Sam and Eileen laughing and folding clothes. Dean took Cas to his bedroom. 

"You weren't kidding when you said you liked westerns" Cas said, his eyes opened wide, he looked at old movie posters Dean had on the walls. He took the cowboy hat hung on the side of Dean's closet, and put it on. He turned to smile at him with his hand on his hip, Damn, Cas looked good in that hat, Dean thought he had a smile on his face only growing wider. He walked over to him and tipped the hat. 

"I'm your huckleberry" Cas said grinning.

Dean, smiled and stole a kiss from him "yeah you are" making Cas blush a bit. He took his hand and showed him his collection of old movies. He opened his closet to reaveal all the shelves holding, collectables, cards posters, and other stuff from star trek, led zeppelin, and a million other things. 

"Wow" Cas said walking through the closet, he was smiling in awe at the things Dean had in his closet. Dean hardly had any clothes in his closet, just a few hoodies and jackets. The rest were in drawers. 

"He's such a geek, huh?" They turned toward the sound of the voice. Sam was standing at the door way, his weight on his hand on the door frame. 

"Yeah he is" Cas said, giving him a nod. 

"Is there something you need Sam?" Dean said, playfully rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, Charlie said she's coming over, and she's going to bring some stuff to make dinner." He looked at Cas "She's been wanting to meet you, we've all kinda, been talking about you to her, all good things" Sam said smiling widely. 

"Oh" Cas looked down for a second, his ears were turning pink, and Dean knew his cheeks were turning warm, "Well, I can't wait to meet her" he said looking back up at them both. 

After their tour, all four of them went to sit on the couches, to watch some tv, waiting for Charlie to arrive. 

There were three knocks on the door, Sam got up to answer, and a head full of red hair popped in "What's up? Bitches" she said smiling widely. She had some bags in her hands. Sam took them from her and closed the door, he walked over to the breakfast bar and putting the bags down. 

"Hey!" Charlie said walking up to Cas, she opened her arms and gave him a big hug.

"Hey" Cas said shyly, before wrapping his arms around her, as well. 

She let go, still smiling "Man have I heard a lot about you, happy to say I'm not disappointed" she joked. 

"Thanks" Cas said "I've heard a bit about you too, just as beautiful as I pictured" he chuckled, grinning at her. Charlie smiled, blushing. Clearly Cas had charmed her. 

She looked at Dean and gave him a hug too. "He's a keeper" she whispered. 

"Yeah" Dean said, he watched as Cas walked over to the kitchen a few feet in front of them, talking with Eileen making her laugh "he is"

They walked over to the kitchen and after Charlie had given everyone a welcome back hug, they began to make dinner. Dean found out that Cas really was an excellent cook, he chopped some vegetables and began to cook the pasta. He insisted on making his own pasta sauce, instead of using the canned one. With the help of everyone they washed the vegetables, and sliced them. They also helped make meatballs. Dean watched as Cas added spices to the sauce, how concentrated he was. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, "that smells good" he smiled, his mouth watered. He placed a kiss on the back of Cas's neck. Cas chuckled, he leaned on him, still stirring the sauce in the pot. He was lost in the smell of Cas, he didn't even want to move, he knew his family was watching him but he didn't care. He was just to happy to care. 

"Hey, get a room you two" Sam laughed. 

Cas chuckled and turned to look at him, "Mind if we use yours?"

Dean, Eileen and Charlie laughed. 

"Whatever" Sam said grinning. Dean helped Cas finish making the pasta while the others set the table. They carried the slices of bread, and pot of food to the table. Each of them eager to serve themselves. 

"Oh my god" Dean said chewing his food, "this is so freaking good" 

Charlie nodded her head, through her full mouth she said "yup, best spaghetti I've ever had" she looked at Dean a signed at him to wipe his face, he pointed back at her telling her to clean her face too.

"This is really good" Sam said, he grabbed a piece of bread, taking a bite and eating some spaghetti too. 

"Thank you" Eileen said, she reached over to Sam and wiped a bit of sauce at the corner of his mouth. 

They all nodded at the same time. 

"I couldn't have done it without Charlie bringing the stuff over." he gave her a smile, she smiled back and nodded. After they had eaten, Charlie got up and walked over to the kitchen, she came back with a knife and some pie. 

"Wouldn't be dinner without pie" she sat down and handed Dean the knife. 

"Thanks" he said, his face lighting up, he cut himself a big slice before cutting another piece. Everyone stared at him, they all thought he was going to eat it too, but instead he handed it to Cas. Cas smiled and thanked him. Dean ended up cutting everyone a slice. After dinner they walked to the living room and played a board game. It lasted about an hour and a half since they were a lot. They watched a movie afterwards, they talked while drinking some beer, Dean didn't drink a lot since he was going to drive Charlie and Eileen back to their dorm. At around 9 they all drove the girls home. Sam and Eileen went up stairs first and Dean, Charlie and Cas gave them space. The three of them stayed down stairs talking for a bit longer. After a while they walked Charlie up to her dorm, and said their good nights. Dean drove Sam home first, before driving Cas home. He felt weird, dropping off Cas at his apartment, leaving him for the night after sleeping beside him for what felt like forever. He was going to miss waking up next to him. 

They walked inside slowly, it was quiet and dark. Meg was out so nobody was at home. He didn't want to leave him here all alone. 

"You gonna be okay?" Dean asked Cas, he held his hand. 

"Yeah" Cas smiled, he held Dean's face he ran his thumb across Dean's cheek, "I love how cute you freckles are" he pulled Dean down for a kiss. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's waist. He held held him close against his chest. Feeling as Cas breathed. He didn't want to let go of him, leaving him alone. He was holding him close kissing him hard. He sucked on Cas's bottom lip. He felt Cas's cock rub against his leg, and then he felt it rub against his. He felt a chill run up his spine. He kissed him sliding his tongue inside his mouth, Cas sucked on it. Their clocks still rubbing against each other. He was getting hard, he slipped his hands into the back pockets of Cas's jeans. His heart beat sped up, and he could feel Cas's speed up too. He kissed him harder, he sucked on Cas's bottom lip, biting it softly. Cas gasped quietly, holding Dean's face tighter. He sucked on Dean's warm tongue harder. Dean moaned, he could feel his cock getting harder by the second, Cas's leg kept rubbing against the inside of his thigh. He moved his hands under Cas's shirt. He could feel his warm skin on his cold hands. His hands becoming warmer the longer he kept them there, Cas rubbed his cock on Dean's cock again and he lost it. He pushed Cas into the wall nearly knocking over a picture frame. He was lifting Cas up, he sat him down on the top of a drawer. His breathing was heavy, he started to kiss down Cas's jaw. He kissed him down his neck, sucking on his skin lightly before biting him. Cas moaned he slid his hand under Dean's shirt. He ran his fingers across his back, Dean could feel Cas touching him along his spine. Which made him break out in goosebumps, sucking on Cas's neck harder. 

"Dean" Cas moaned, as he pressed onto him, arching his back. He wanted Cas so badly, he needed Cas and without a second thought he lifted him up, Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean held him by his ass, he kissed and sucked on his neck as they made their way into Cas's bedroom, holding him tighter, luckily Dean made the right guess. He wouldn't have cared who's bed it was, he just wanted to fuck Cas. Dean carried him over to the bed, and watched as Cas took his shirt off, Dean did the same. Cas started to unbutton his jeans. He reached over to his night stand, at the very last drawer underneath some jeans he pulled out a condom and some lube. Dean pushed him onto the bed, with a forceful kiss, Cas melted into the bed wrapping his arms around Dean's neck. He was moaning Dean's name sweetly. Dean felt so hard, hearing Cas moan his name was so hot, he loved it. Dean reached down to finish unbuttoning Cas's jeans and pulled them off. He let Cas unbutton his jeans, while kissing him. Dean slid out of his jeans, he could finally see how hard Cas was, and how hard he was. He felt his cock throbbing, longing to be inside of Cas. He pushed him down and began to kiss his chest sucking on his collarbone. Then he licked Cas's hot skin with his cool tongue, spreading Cas's legs open slowly, he took the lube and poured some on his fingers. Cas moaned, he licked his lips, holding the side of Dean's face. Dean looked up at Cas, as he began to suck on his nipple. Cas moaned and arched his back, he stared back at Dean, just the way Dean liked it. His eyes, begging for more, his breath steady. Dean moaned, on Cas's nipple. His beautiful blue eyes widened as Dean stuck one of his fingers covered in lube inside the warmth of Cas's hole. He pushed it in slowly, sucking on Cas's other nipple. He kept sucking on Cas soft skin, pulling it lightly before sucking it again. Cas seemed relaxed so he took his other and pushed it in slowly. He pushed them in a bit deeper, making Cas move a bit underneath him. Cas pulled him up for a kiss. He sucked on Dean's bottom lip, and licked it. Dean's stuck his tongue inside Cas's mouth, he touched the back of his teeth. Cas moaned, sucking on his tongue hard. Cas breathed deeply turning his head, to kiss Dean from another angle, the tips of his fingers in Dean's hair. Dean took a third finger, and pushed it in much faster, Cas gripped his face harder, moving up a bit. He pushed down on them too. He was pushing down on them a little harder. Dean felt Cas's pre cum dripping down his stomach. He pulled his fingers out, to put the condom on. He took a bit more of the lube, rubbing Cas's hole slightly before pushing his throbbing cock into Cas. It fit perfectly in him, like Cas was made for Dean. He felt Cas shifting around him, Dean groaned, he could feel the pre cum all ready in the condom. He started to push into Cas slowly before speeding up. Cas's shaky hands, touched the skin on his back, they made their way to his shoulder he rubbed them slowly before holding onto then and pushing down on Dean's cock. Dean groaned, he loved that Cas wanted to fuck him as much as he wanted to fuck him. Cas lifted himself, he leaned on his elbows. Dean looked at him in confusion, was he over it, they hadn't even gotten started. Cas held onto him by the neck, he pushed him on his side. Dean's eyes widened, he was lying on his back, his head on a pillow. Cas grinned, fuck, was the only thought in Dean's head, he knew what was coming and it only turned him on more, he knew his cock was straight up, inside Cas. He knew Cas felt it because his body shook, his hands found a spot, right on Dean's ribs. Cas lifted himself up, before crashing down on Dean. Dean groaned, he threw his head back, Shit, Cas rose up, before slamming down hard on Dean's cock. Dean could feel as the condom held more of his pre cum. He placed his hands on Cas's waist. Cas rubbed on Dean's cock, before slamming down on it again. This was the first time he had ever bitten his lip, hearing Cas gasp and moan loudly, while looking at him sweetly, was the hottest thing he could ever imagine. He bit down on his lip as Cas slammed down three times before stopping only to do it again, Cas panted his fingertips were white. His breath was shaky and his hair was sweaty. He gasped and slammed down on Dean, Dean felt Cas's prostate, he was slamming against it hard, every time his cock going deeper into Cas. He was biting his lip hard it was red and swollen, Dean longed to kiss it, and sooth the pain, his cock throbbed and he knew he close. Cas panted before slamming down harder, not stopping. Dean didn't take his eyes off of him, he watched as Cas moved above him, his legs shaking faster, his breathing louder. One, two, three, times Cas slammed hard and deep on to Dean's cock, before a broken "Cas" escaped him, he felt himself come. Warmth filled the condom, Cas didn't stop. He slammed down again, another pulse of warm cum, from Dean's cock. Dean bit his lip and thrust into Cas, he wanted to help his beauty come too. He thrust into him, moving his hand from Cas's waist and wrapping it around his cock. He stroke it, speeding up with everytime he did it, "Come on, Cas, cum for me" he went faster, thrusting harder. He stroke him harder, Cas bit his lip, he gasped. Dean watched as Cas crumbled on top of him. His shoulders relaxed, his breathing deepened. Dean felt Cas's come shoot onto his stomach, Cas moaned falling onto of him, another wave of cum, sprayed both their stomachs. Cas was breathing heavily, his hair was sweaty, and his legs shook a bit more. Dean felt his shaking body against his. Dean's cock still in him, when they started to kiss, he held Cas face soflty, kissing him, finally being able to sooth the pain of his red lip. He sucked on it softly, and licked it. Cas moaned, he ran his fingers through Dean hair. He sighed as he sucked Dean's tongue, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's waist, he pressed him tightly against him. Cas sucked on Dean bottom lip, his tongue felt so good on Dean's swollen lip. When they pulled away they were both smiling widely. 

Dean put his fingers through Cas's damp messy hair. He made it messier, it made him look so cute, Dean loved it. 

"That was amazing" Dean said dumbstruck, he pulled him down for another kiss. Cas smiled through the kiss, he nuzzled Dean behind the ear, making Dean moan and smile. 

"Yeah" Cas said, he took a deep breath, taking in the smell of Dean. His arms were wrapped around Dean's head, holding him close, he kissed Dean's jaw. He kissed Dean's freckles, and under Dean's chin. 

Dean chuckled "If you keep that up, I might take you on for another round" he kissed the side of Cas's face, 

"Mmm, would that be so bad?" Cas chuckled. He looked at Dean, his blue eyes focused on his. Dean felt his dick twitch, Cas grinned, Dean knew Cas had felt it. 

"Have I told you I love your, green eyes?" He kissed the freckles on Dean's cheeks. He kissed him softly before kissing his neck, he sucked on his Dean's skin. He liked it before sucking on it again. 

Dean smiled and moaned "Have I told you I love your blue eyes?" He grabbed Cas and pushed him down on the bed. Cas laughed, Dean held him down, he reached for Cas's hand and laced their fingers. He pushed Cas harder onto the bed, kissing him and sucking on his bottom lip. He kissed down his jaw, nipping at his earlobe. Cas moaned, leaning his stomach closer to Dean's. Dean kissed his neck and sucked on his skin. He groaned, he was hard again and he couldn't leave it like that. He pushed into Cas, making him moan, and hold his fingers tighter. He sucked on different spots on Cas's neck, making him moan louder. The warmth of Cas and of his cum, sent chills down his spine. He groaned, pushing deeper into Cas, he could slightly feel Cas's prostate. He felt Cas's hard cock against his stomach. Cas arched his back kissing Dean harder, and holding onto his hands tighter. He wrapped his already shaky legs around Dean's waist, he worked on the inside of Cas going deeper with every thrust. Cas moaned, bitting and pulling on Dean's lip. His breathing deepened, sighing against Dean's mouth. Dean sucked on Cas's toungue, he thrust harder. 

"Dean" Cas moaned sweetly, over and over everytime they pulled away. His shaking legs tightened around Dean's waist he felt as Cas pushed down on him, while he pushed in harder. He began to pant he could feel the sweat begin to form on his forehead. He thrust faster hitting Cas's sweet spot everytime, Cas arched his back before slumping down, warmth sparayed over both of them. Cas was moaning louder as Dean kept thrusting in him deeper. He was close. He bit Cas lip, making Cas moan, he sucked on it and licked it, easing the pain. He kissed him hard sucking on his lip, with one more thrust he came. He kept kissing Cas, holding his hands harder as more cum seeped into the condom. He relaxed and softened his grip, he kissed Cas slowly. He was sweaty and tired, but so happy. He fell on Cas, he sighed a big smile spred across his face. Cas ran his finger through his damp hair. He pulled out of Cas, Cas groaned, he held tightly onto Dean's hands. He sighed, and smiled kissing Dean. Dean lay back, flat on the bed. He pulled Cas towards him, his arm around his waist. Cas wrapped his hand on Dean's neck, his arm on top of Dean chest. 

He fit his head on the crook of Dean's neck. 

"I guess you weren't kidding" he said, Dean felt his smile against his neck. 

"Were you?" he chuckled.

"No" he looked up at Dean with a grin on his face. They stared at each other, Dean leaned down to kiss him again. 

After lying down for a while, they got up and walked into the shower. They bathed each other, and made out a few times. Dean liked being able to watch Cas wash him, and Cas's fingers washing out the sweat in his hair. He washed Cas's stomach carefully and his hair as well, he loved to touch Cas, it made him hard but he didn't say anything, he knew Cas knew he had accidentally bumped it against his ass. 

After they got out they took the bed sheet off and Cas got another one. They both lay in bed, quietly holding each other close. Cas rested his head on Dean's chest, and Dean rested his chin on Cas's forehead, he could smell Cas hair, it made him feel at peace. He smiled, he thought back to when he thought he would never find the right person, that he wouldn't find love, he had given up, but now, here he was, holding him. He kissed Cas's temple, he was in love with the most beautiful person in the world, Cas was the love of his life, the one he had been waiting for, for so long, and he finally had him. He sighed, and place another kiss on his temple. 

"I love you" he said, holding him tighter, Cas kissed him, "I love you too" he kissed him again, "so much" Dean's stomach turned, he wanted to cry, Cas was to good for him, he was so god damn lucky, he wondered how Cas ended up with him. Out of everyone in the world, Cas choose him, and he wasn't going to let anyone take him from him. He kissed him, it was a long, soft kiss. He was happy just like this, with the love of his life right beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its officially complete, my very first fic, I'm very happy with the way it turned out, I was very excited about writing the last chapter. Theses sweet boys deserve the world and I'm so glad I got to share it with you guys, thank you for sticking with me, and reading it thank you so much to those who left kudos, and even just reading it really does mean the world to me. Thank you!! Feel free to leave any comments or kudos :))) 
> 
> -k💛

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever and I really do hope you enjoyed it, feel free to comment and leave a kudos if you'd like. Even just reading it is enough for me, anyways let me know what you think (if you want)
> 
> -K 🖤


End file.
